


Somebody Told Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Fic inspired by The Killer's "Somebody Told Me"





	1. Somebody Told Me

“Well…what do you think it was?”  
  
Wrong question to ask someone as consistently confused as Kristina Davis.   
  
Besides, everyone had helped her excuse the feelings. Some had said it was because her violent past or downright hatred of men. Even her therapist excused it as a phase she may need to “go through” in order to become her full self.  
  
It all sounded like bullshit to her as she reached the end of her first twenty one years on the earth, fully aware of the lies which worked so hard to hide people’s discomfort.  
  
But, if she was being honest, Kristina would gladly express her uneasiness as it came to their relationship – or the kiss they were trying so hard to erase from seconds before.  
  
They had met in the fashion world of New York City, rubbing elbows with designers who had no use for these fancy named interns.   
  
 _Colby Chandler and Kristina Corinthos-Davis._  
  
It was in their exile that they found refuge with one another. After long days or nights of being yelled at, they returned to their tiny hole in the wall and enjoyed the understanding of a train wreck roommate.  
  
While Kristina thought she had it bad, she was relieved to know all families with money were almost as evil as her father was. When Colby had relayed the story of her conception, Kristina touched normalcy in her mind.  
  
“I mean it’s not totally weird, right? We’re here. We’re laughing. We’re watching a ridiculously sappy, romantic comedy, and--” Colby shut her eyes with a smile of self awareness, “I’m rambling, right?”  
  
Kristina laughed softly, setting the popcorn on the table, “Yeah, but I’m use to it.”  
  
Using her fingertips to gently tuck her blond hair behind her ears, she pouted her lips, “I’m so sorry, Kristina. I don’t even know why I did that. It was…”  
  
“I participated.” Kristina hugged her knees to her chest as they simultaneously sunk further and further into the couch, “It doesn’t have to be a big deal. It was quick, simple, stupid.”  
  
“You can’t just write things off as a mistake all the time, girly. Sometimes you have to own up to being impulsive and—“  
  
“Wanting something?” Her questioned stunned her friend to silence, a talent anyone would treasure as it came to the blond chandler beauty, “I’m not admitting anything to the only person I can’t afford to lose in my life. Not anything self incriminating at least.”  
  
Colby allowed the hint of a smile to ghost her pink lips – torturing her friend with the reminder of how the softness could remove all doubt or worry.  
  
The whole situation was ridiculous in its innocence. Two great friends, dressed in smart-ass cartoon pajama bottoms and tanks tops, watched some J-Lo chick flick and began to fantasize about the perfect love, prompting them to share a clumsy yet somehow perfect kiss.  
  
Two seconds more without any thought; Kristina was sure they would have lived up to some guy’s cheesy fantasy – all they were missing was a pillow fight.  
  
“I feel like I should say this has nothing to do with Damon.”  
  
The dreaded ex. The gorgeous sleazebag ex of her best friend’s past. The one who had actually bedded her mother, Liza, then had the nerve to show up and ask for a second chance.  
  
“I know.” Kristina lied, her tone low and failing as it gave away her doubt.  
  
Suddenly, Colby fingertips tenderly cupped her chin and forced the darkness of their eyes to meet, “I swear that this had nothing to do with anyone but us.”  
  
“Right,” She could feel the mist gloss her vision as she admitted, crushed, “our mistake.”  
  
“Not a mistake just…” Dropping her hands, Colby chose her words carefully, “I don’t want to lose you either. Kristina, you’re the only person I can depend on anymore. I don’t want to fall short for you the way everyone does for me.”  
  
She felt her heart drop at the admission and threw herself at her friend, hugging her neck tightly then whispering against her ear, “You could never do that to me, Colby. I know it.”  
  
Clinging to the hold, her tears shook her voice, “I’m confused. All of this. I’m just—“  
  
“It’s okay.” Kristina braved a smile, pulling back and wiping her Colby’s tears, “We don’t have to figure any of this out tonight or…ever for that matter. I’m here for you and you for me. That’s all we ever have to know.”  
  
“It’s that easy for you?”   
  
The question came out as an accusation, almost offended by the kindness and understanding the brunette was offering. It was accompanied by the worry stirring in her friend’s precious moments like stare as she awaited her answer.  
  
Kristina began to pick at her fingernails, leaning back into her seat and gaining some distance, “I don’t what I’m supposed to say. What’s the right response--?”  
  
Lips desperately seeking hers - hands holding her securely in place to prevent her from running – it all sent her back into a blissful fog again. All she could smell was her shampoo and perfume, taste her cherry lip gloss, and feel her body brush against her.  
  
Suddenly, as quickly as it had begun, it was over again. This time the difference was within the eyes staring back at her, certain of something she could not decipher.  
  
Colby stroked her cheek, the inch distance between them allowing their hot breath to mix in the silence, “I don’t want you forgetting this. Or thinking we’re not going to confront it.” Dropping her hands completely, the petite woman stood to her feet, “Just not tonight.”  
  
Kristina’s mind said plenty, but none of it escaped her open mouth as her friend went straight to her room – locking herself away.   
  
A quiet, almost bitter laugh left her tingling lips as her head fell back against the plush couch.   
  
She crossed her arms across her chest,  _When the hell are we going to figure it out?_


	2. Delay

They hadn’t talked about it at all, but she planned to make it happen – tonight.

However, she rushed around the grocery store like a mad woman. Little old ladies and children were on high alert as the petite blonde’s cart bull dozed down aisle after aisle, focused on her list.

Details are a necessity, Colby.

Smiling at the thought, she browsed the different flower arrangements and wondered if she should make a stop at the florist. Colby already had too much to carry on foot and quickly snagged a colorful bouquet, setting it delicately into the basket of her shopping cart.

She turned to find every cashier with a line and huffed to herself, Of course.

Picking a line, she parked her cart and stood with an impatient foot tapping against the tile – her mind flashing with memories of their shared kiss.

Her roommate, her best friend, had avoided conversation all together and disappeared to work earlier than she ever had in her short career. If nothing else, Kristina’s latest boss from hell could thank Colby for making sure the brunette was now punctual.

All that would change tonight as Colby had made up her mind, and she planned to make sure Kristina knew exactly what she wanted.

~*~

Kristina dragged her feet down the long corridor to their apartment, praying the home would be still – hoping for another avoidance of dreaded rejection.

Fishing out her keys, she lifted her head to find her enemy awaiting her.

Damon.

Avoiding his eyes as he stood to his feet, she rushed towards their apartment door as though he were nonexistent.

“Is Colby here?”

“Did she answer the door when you knocked?” Kristina snapped, refusing to look into his eyes as she began to undo the locks.

“I need to find her, okay? She’s—she’s not answering my calls or letters or anything.”

“She doesn’t want anything to do with you. Catch a clue.” Whipping into the apartment, she tried to quickly close the door only to have his boot prevent the action, “She isn’t here!”

“You have to help me, okay? I’m in love with her. She—she’s running from me, with every right, but…I need to explain things to her. She has to know how I feel.”

“I don’t think it matters. You slept with her mother.”

Shutting his blue-green eyes, his hair fell in feathered strands into over his forehead, “It was a mistake. A terrible mistake, and I made it because her friggin’ mother switched my medication out. Look, I haven’t had the chance to tell her everything that she deserves to know.”

Kristina let out a laugh loudly escape her throat as she threw her head back, “You expect me or her to believe you brought mama to bed because you were missing a happy pill?”

“It’s the truth!”

Kristina jumped back, jolted by his change in tone and the fire suddenly burning within his gaze. 

He carefully pushed the door open, attempting to lower his tone, and entered the apartment, “Everything I ever said to Colby, everything I told her she was to me, it was all true. I’ve never loved or needed anyone but her. This—horrible thing with Liza was not something I wanted or plan. It was all part of her mother’s pushing, a way to break us up for good.”

“I’d say it worked pretty well.” Though her skin crawled, her mouth still offered a defense for her friend as her heels crept backward towards the kitchen, “You should leave before she gets back because she doesn’t need to hear this right now. She’s got way too much going on.”

“Colby needs me, all right? We save each other. That’s why we work. I’m not going to turn my back on her because you or anyone else says so.”

His tone began to slither upward again; his gaze warned Kristina to back down and back off – warning of something worse to come.

Kristina stood at the kitchen counter; flashes of her past blinding her as he made his way towards her, reality became blurry in her brown eyes.

“You could help me. Colby’s been living with you, and she trusts you. You have to help me show her that I would never do anything to hurt her. I just—I made the worst possible mistake I ever could because I’m—I’m messed up.”

Her voice became meek, choked as she tried to think aloud, “You have to go.”

“You don’t understand, okay? Colby’s the only one who gets me. She…she helps me see straight when nothing makes sense, and I would do anything to get her back. She can give me her damn top ten, and I’m ready to do it. I’ll gladly walk through whatever hell she wants me to, if I can just get one more chance. Help me, please.”

Kristina could hear him somewhere in the background, but his voice was faint over the yelling she had endured before. A man screamed how she was to act, what she was to accept, and the lesson she had to be taught.

“Hey…are you all right?” 

Though she missed the question, Kristina felt a touch on her bicep – forcing her instincts to react.

~*~

Colby tried to plan her sexy, holding an overflowing grocery bag to each of her hips, and approached their apartment while reciting positive thoughts.

Kristina, the other night was something we should think about. Maybe it’s perfect and, though unexpected, I’m ready to go there…with you.

All her energy was instantly drained when she spotted the light at the end of the hall, bummed her roommate had made it home before she could set up the perfect evening.

Colby tried to think of ways to still make it happen, possibilities to buy set up time, until she heard a familiar voice.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“Get out!!!”

Dropping the groceries to the hall floor, Colby pushed the door open to allow her wide eyes to fully soak in the sight of them.

Oh my God, Kristina.

She raced into the kitchen, stepping between the two of them, and tried to reserve some strength against the shine of the knife Kristina shakily held out before herself, “Kristina?”

The petite brunette said nothing, wells of tears within her ebony stare forward, and continued to point the knife out at anything in front of her.

Colby spun around, meeting his eyes with fury, and used her hands to throw all her weight into Damon, sending him stumbling back a few steps, “What the hell did you do to her?!”

Straightening up, he gestured towards her in disbelief, “I didn’t do anything! I was trying to talk to her, and she just started freaking out!”

“Look at me. It’s Colby. I’m here, okay?” Ignoring the explanation, she returned her attention to her friend, taking a moment to wrap her hand delicately around Kristina’s, “No one’s going to hurt you. Not with me, right here.”

Kristina began to blink, registering some sense of reality, and steadied within Colby’s touch.

Removing the knife from her hand, Colby tossed it to the sink. She offered a small smile, joining their hands, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, all right? Everything is just fine.”

As she did this, eerily calm, Colby could only imagine what Damon thought. The truth was Kristina had an episode like this before, leading to an uncomfortable discussion of her past relationships. Once she had shared everything, Colby had been thankful her greatest love was only a cheater.

“Colby, I…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Everyone’s okay. Nothing’s happened.” Her reassurance allowed Kristina to finally touch ground, “Give me just a second with Damon.”

Kristina nodded slowly, moving as though every muscle was stiff, and avoided all eye contact with Damon as she headed into her bedroom.

“Colby, I swear I didn’t touch her. I didn’t—“

“You need to go.”

“What? No, I—I have to talk to you.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you.” Colby met his eyes with her own, ignoring the plea within his beautiful eyes – unable to recall all the happy memories they use to hold for her, “I don’t want an explanation. I don’t want you. Now, you’ve scared the hell out of my roommate, and I just want you to leave me alone.”

“Colby, I love you.” His words were sincere, registering within her broken heart, “I need you. I can’t just give up.”

“I can never be with you again.” She went to the door, bringing her messy bags within the house before gesturing for him to leave, “The next step is a restraining order, Damon. I’m done.”

Damon bowed his head, slowly complying, “I’m not giving up, Colby…I can’t.”

Despite his words, she slammed the door shut after him and locked every lock. 

Her world would never be shattered again because of little Tad Jr. She refused to let it. 

Checking her feelings for a moment, she proceeded to Kristina’s bedroom. 

She knocked softly on the door and immediately ventured inward to see Kristina trembling in a curled ball on her bed. Unable to ignore the pull, Colby climbed onto the bed and molded her body against hers. Once she had Kristina secure within her arms, she whispered against the nape of her neck, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise, Kris.”


	3. Finish Line

Kristina was afraid to leave her bed, feigning a deep sleep until Colby had left the room to attend to her day; the last week had been a warning for her, nothing was as it seemed and she needed to retreat. Kristina had no idea where she’d go or even how she’d make things work, but she could not stand the idea of being lost or clueless again after she had finally found a place in her life where she was successful.  
  
Packing a few things in her backpack, Kristina tried to think of what kind of brief message she would text Colby once she was on the road; a nice way to say  _‘Hey, we kissed, and I almost killed your boyfriend in a PTSD flashback so I’m gonna just skip town for a few days.’_  
  
She couldn’t over analyze, not now, as she threw her bag onto her shoulder then grabbed her purse and cell phone; stepping out of her bedroom, Kristina tried to draft a message to Colby.  
  
“You going somewhere?”  
  
_Fan – friggin’ – tastic._  Kristina looked away from her cell phone, forcing a grin, as she answered with the best lie she could conjure under pressure, “It’s my sister, Molly. She’s, uh, going through her first breakup and could use a visit which includes tons of chocolate.”  
  
“Hmm.” Colby gave a nod, crossing her arms and exiting the kitchen to separate Kristina from a clean exit out the door, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Damon, would it?”  
  
“No, it doesn’t. I’m completely over whatever happened yesterday.” Kristina saw Colby’s doubt and felt the tension choking her words, “I’m sorry about what I did. I don’t—know why I grabbed the knife, but he came in without an invitation and started—getting loud – I couldn’t see straight.”   
  
“You really think I blame you? Even for a second?” She closed the distance between them, immediately taking Kristina’s hands with her own, “He was wrong. He shouldn’t have been here. And I am so sorry he scared you like that. I’m responsible for all of this.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If I had been clearer with him, never got involved with him in the first place, you wouldn’t have to go through what you did yesterday. It’s my fault.”   
  
Kristina had no idea how to respond as her friend tried so desperately to make her poor decision all right with the world; she remained still as Colby removed the backpack from her shoulder then set it on the in table along with her purse and other belongings.  
  
She guided Kristina to a seat on the couch and faced her, eyes ablaze with determination, “I come from a long line of people who don’t know how to think outside of themselves, who are so incredibly selfish that they become totally blind to the rest of the world, and I—I swore to myself that I would be the first Chandler to be different, to be unselfish.”  
  
“You think this thing with Damon is a result of being selfish?”  
  
“I think you feeling alone, especially in that moment, is all about me being selfish.” Colby refused to break their joining, stroking the skin of Kristina’s hands with her thumbs, “I wasn’t here when you got home yesterday because I was preparing to be very selfish.”  
  
Kristina began to calm down at her touch, hanging on to her every word.  
  
“I was going to tell you I think we should—talk more about the kiss that happened the other night over a dinner that wasn’t exactly gossip or fashion talk.”  
  
“You were?” Kristina didn’t want to get her hopes up, worsen the burden on her best friend’s shoulders as she began to admit something serious brewed between them; Colby was the only one she counted on, needed when the world was collapsing, yet she held onto doubt to protect herself, “You wanted to make a mistake, something stupid between friends.”  
  
“I was scared, still am.” Colby awarded her a half smile, adding, “But I’d rather be scared with you than anyone else.”  
  
“You really mean that?”  
  
“Kristina, I don’t know what this. How to label it. But—I don’t forget anything that happens between us.”  
  
“But what about Damon? Or—”   
  
“Ethan?”  
  
“You know nothing ever happened between me and Ethan. I buried him in my drama,” Retracting her hands from Colby, she stood to her feet and wandered towards the window, “Almost like I did with you yesterday.”  
  
“So what are you going to do?”  
  
“I need help, Colby. More than I can get here.” Kristina ran her hands through her hair, pushing out a deep breath, “I have to go back home and deal with this.”  
  
“I’ll go with you. I can help you through this.”  
  
“No, no, I have to do this alone.”  
  
“Kristina, please,” She waited for her ebony eyes to return her, joining her at the window before pleading, “I need you to let me be there for you, for us.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
  
“I’m not going to sit here, abandon you, when you need me the most.”   
  
~*~  
  
The sight of Colby talking to her roommate encouraged Damon to try again, to plea until he was out of breath for a second chance with the only woman he had ever loved more than himself.  
  
Colby would understand, they could work through anything, if he just got to explain everything; he continued to remain parked in the shadows across the street, watching her embrace a crazy woman – the same girl who had nearly went psycho on him.  
  
Just as Damon was about to return to his hotel on the other side of town, he took in a sight he would not soon erase from his mind.  
  
When he decided to seek her out, use Tad to find her, Damon had been fully prepared to sweep her off her feet and far away from whatever male suitor had been pursuing her; what he hadn’t anticipated was the soft lips he knew seeking the ones of a girl who possessed a multitude of problems – yet that’s all he saw as Colby kissed her roommate in a space where anyone could see them.


End file.
